Orikan the Diviner
Summary Orikan the Diviner is an consummate astromancer and greatest of the Chronomancer Crypteks. Using his powers to see the future by reading the starts, it was him that first foretold that the alliance with the C'Tan would bring about a renaissance of glory, but destroy forever the soul of the Necrontyr people. Yet desire and ambition swiftly overrode caution, and Orikan’s prophecy was dismissed. A year after the Deceiver had presented his proposition, the Triarch agreed to the alliance, and so forever doomed their race. Through his predictions he has successfully foresaw the Fall of the Aeldari, the Rise of Man, the Horus Heresy, the coming of the Tyranids and the Great Rift many thousands of years before they came to pass. Even though they make use of his gifts, the Necrons are still wary and untrustworthy of him. The unease that Orikan provokes is due chiefly to the mocking scorn with which he treats the nobility of every rank, and to the knowing gleam in his eye that implies he is party to a joke that no other can perceive. Although skilled as he is in calculating future events, his predictions aren't flawless. Warp travel, unforeseen events can alter the prophesied timeline. He preforms a closely guarded chronomactic ability, traveling back through time and interfering in some way in order to put the timeline in the way that it should be. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Orikan the Diviner, Seer of the Necrontyr Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Genderless. Formerly Male Age: Over 60 million years old Classification: Necron Cryptek, Chronomancer Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Sustenance (1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Precognition (As a consummate astromancer, he can calculate the events of the future from the patterns of the stars in great detail. He predicted the events of the Fall of the Eldar and the Horus Heresy thousands of years before they happened. He can also predict lesser occurrences such as the destiny of individuals, strategies of armies and so on), Time Manipulation (He can reverse his own time on a failed action in order to try again. His staff attacks before he moves to strike, due to existing a second ahead of "now". With Temporal Snares he can slow the time down of his enemies), Time Travel (When an event doesn't go as he had foreseen due to unexpected circumstances, he travels backwards through time in order to set the future back on track), Empowerment (Through The Stars Are Right, an alignment grants him ancient power), Fate Manipulation (When he is empowered by the stars' alignment, Orikan manipulates the very skein of time to his will), Intangibility (With his Phase Shifter), BFR/Sealing (With the Transdimensional Beamer, he banishes foes to a pocket dimension), Technological Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Even the most basic Necron weapons can deconstruct on an atomic level), Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation (Through various technologies) Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Mind Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Biological Manipulation |-|Optional Equipment=Light Manipulation (Via Solar Pulse), Existence Erasure (With Entropic Strike) and Time Manipulation (With the Chronometron he can amplify his time making his surroundings move in slow motion and is able to slow enemies' time with the Aeonstave) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Should at least be comparable to Adeptus Astartes soldiers, and Cryptek weapons have been described being able to melt through the thickest armour with ease) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Superior to other Crypteks who can keep up with Space Marines) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Comparable to other Crypteks that can tank blows from Space Marines soldiers) Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended melee range, up to dozens of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: *'Necrodermis:' The self-repairing living metal of unknown origin. This is the body of all Necrons. *'Staff of Tomorrow:' Orikan's staff exists a half second ahead of "now", his blows hitting the target an instant before he moves to strike. *'Transdimensional Beamer:' Used as a convenient method of banishing unwanted debris, machinery and failed experiments from Tomb Worlds and battlefields into a pocket dimension, the transdimensional beamer can just as easily be used to banish foes. *'Phase Shifter:' The very fabric of the Necron Lord seems hazy and indistinct, as though he were not completely corporeal. Shots and blows pass through his mechanical body and even the most powerful weapons cannot harm him. Optional Equipment: *'Aeonstave:' The sapphire head of an aeonstave contains a massive chronal charge that, when unleashed, can trap a foe in a bubble of slow-time. *'Chronometron:' The Necrons are masters of space and time. The chronometron allows the Necrons to act out of phase with the normal time flow, advancing normally while their opponents move in slow motion. *'Solar Pulse:' Many Necron weapons contain pulsing orbs within which is bound the awesome power of a solar flare. *'Disruption Filed:' The thrumming aura of negative energy known as a disruption field warps and dissolves both armour and flesh. *'Entropic Strike:' The disruption field emanating from this warrior’s weapon is so powerful that it entirely obliterates matter from existence. Intelligence: Supergenius (The greatest of the Necron Crypteks, even normal Crypteks are masters of dimensional dissonance, singularity manipulation, atomic transmutation, elemental transmogrification and countless other reason-defying technologies. As the greatest Cryptek and a master Chronomaster, he has achieved feats that no other Chronomancer has. He is able to change the very skein of time, travel backwards through time to set destiny on the right track, temporally displaced his staff so that it exists in a second ahead of now. His genius also allows him to calculate the future in perfect detail, predicting the betrayal of the C'Tan and the transformation of the Necrotyr to Necrons, the Fall of the Aeldari, the Rise of Man, the Horus Heresy, the coming of the Tyranids and the Great Rift millions of years before they happen. He can also divine lesser occurrences: the movement of fleets, the destinies of individuals, even the strategies undertaken by campaigning armies) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lord of Time:' Orikan can use his chronomactic abilities to reverses his time and correct an action he has failed. *'The Stars Are Right:' If the stars align they restore Orikan a portion of an ancient power. His physical form will become a vessel for impossible celestial energies, making him a shining being of terrible power, and the temporal traps he has set throughout the galaxy will activate – and, like a spider pulling at its web, Orikan will manipulate the skein of time itself to his advantage. *'Temporal Snares:' Allows Orikan to bend time itself, causing all enemies' time flow to slow down. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fate Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Technology Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Military Characters